


i missed you

by knlalla



Series: quick fics [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Origin Story, Slice of Life, Sort Of, basically their history as told by dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 03:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15501429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knlalla/pseuds/knlalla
Summary: Thanks for reading, lovelies! If you'd like, feel free to give it a cheekyreblog on tumblr





	i missed you

once upon a time nine years ago there was a kid. now, he didn’t have the best life. got bullied. felt like he didn’t fit in anywhere. didn’t have many friends. but he had the internet and the internet had youtube and on youtube he found and fell _hard_ for someone he considered way out of his league, someone impossible and unattainable and _perfect_ in every way. but this kid, he was determined; whatever it was about this amazing person, he knew he had to at least _try_ to get his attention. so he did what one did at the time, he talked about shared interests and bothered this guy until the guy finally _finally_ took notice.

but let me tell u about this guy. bc in spite of the fun, quirky front he put up on youtube, he felt just as separate, just as disconnected and alienated as this kid did. he had friends, sure, even some great youtube friends who helped him and inspired him to work harder at making his vids, at being creative, but he still felt like something was missing. so maybe this random kid wasn’t the first person to reply to every tweet he made, but he couldn’t help notice all the things they had in common. couldn’t help but be intrigued. couldn’t help but _hope_.

and a few twitter replies turned into dms turned into late nights on skype listening to each other’s voices through shitty internet connections and seeing each other smile through pixelated screens and _that_ turned into a very anticipated trip from reading to manchester, three hours of nerves cramping the stomachs of both parties as they anxiously waited because surely, _surely_ this perfect person, _their_ person, could not really exist. could not be standing on the platform of the train station when they arrived. could not be _real_.

except they were. real, solid flesh and blood and warmth and comfort in each others’ hushed voices of ‘ _i missed you’_ spoken into ears that were really there, that would hear the words and understand that, although this was their first meeting, their lives without each other had been nothing compared to this. they didn’t know, before, that a piece of their soul was absent, hundreds of miles away. they didn’t know a person could fit so perfectly into their life, into their heart, that they could say with such certainty that love exists, that love is real and true and that they _have it_.

but of course love isn’t easy, it never claimed to be. everyone has rough days, everyone has rough periods in their life. and so they became _more_ than just love, more than just the missing puzzle piece, more than just the ideal, the perfection. they became the arms wrapped around each other at 2am in spite of the harsh words they didn’t mean, the tears that follow, one soft voice telling the other ‘ _i know, it’s okay, it’ll be okay’._ they became the hands clasped together against the fear and desperation and worry that circled like vultures around circumstances they didn’t know how to change. they became the constant adage of ‘ _are you sure?’_ and ‘ _no, but we have each other. we’ll figure it out’._

they became the heat, the flames that forged an unbreakable foundation of love and support.

and then, then _finally,_ they built on that foundation. change whirled around them like a tornado and demanded this, requested that, threw the next big thing their way, and they took it and smiled and said to each other ‘ _let’s do it’._ because they could, they had that base of support, of unwavering confidence in each other, so yes, they could do it, together. and my _god_ did they build. they built a whole universe, a whole life - a life they _share,_ together - on that foundation. 

‘ _i missed you’_ they say it sometimes, when it’s been all of ten minutes they’ve had to be apart. when they’ve settled onto the sofa to watch some show or other. when they lean against each other just for the comfort of being near. and even though it’s been nine years, they smile when they say that. because it never meant ‘ _you were gone’._ it meant - and still means - ‘ _oh, there you are, i’ve been looking for you my whole life. thank you for becoming my whole life.’_ and they like to remind each other, when it’s been _far too long -_ and they’ll argue that ten minutes is nearly a _lifetime_ \- how much they appreciate each other. how much their love has grown and become stronger since that first day. 

\-------------------

“ _dan_ , that’s really cheesy,” phil chuckles at line after line of the black text as he peeks over dan’s shoulder. dan frowns, nudges phil with his elbow. 

“well it’s _true_ ,” he argues, and phil doesn’t want to say dan’s right. because he _is_. they’ve been to hell and back together, gone through every range of emotion from despair all the way up through pure bliss (and my _god_ is it good to feel that with dan), and come out stronger and closer than they’d been before. 

and now they’re on tour around the world, and phil can’t help but think how he gets to do all this with his person, how he’s had his person for _nine whole years_ and they’ve been the most incredible nine years of his life to date. 

“i can’t believe i get even _more_ nine-years with you,” phil says in place of any joke he could make. he’s past that, onto the pieces of the little story where dan truly laid his heart bare, where he got as close to those painful moments as he dared whilst feeling this good. _those thoughts are for bad days. today is a good one._

“i can’t believe i have to put up with you stealing my cereal for that many more nine-years,” dan laughs, not missing a beat. in spite of his words, he leans into phil’s shoulder, and phil wraps an arm around him, pulling him closer.

“i missed you,” dan says, leaning up to whisper the words in phil’s ear just like he had nine years ago. his voice was higher back then, phil thinks, but it still carries the same soft, gentle admission, the same wonder and appreciation and hope it did before. phil’s lips turn up in a smile, one full of the future and possibilities balanced perfectly with every ounce of happiness they’ve had in the past nine years.

“i missed you too,” phil whispers back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, lovelies! If you'd like, feel free to give it a cheeky [reblog on tumblr](https://knlalla.tumblr.com/post/176464618727/obvs-i-love-everything-about-dnp-but-im-having-a)


End file.
